<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resolutions Aren't Just For New Year's by jadehqknb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599885">Resolutions Aren't Just For New Year's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb'>jadehqknb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ship Fics [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Almost Kiss, Confession, First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, awkward boys, background kurodai - Freeform, sneaky wingmen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: Not a Date / Almost Kiss from this <a href="https://meridelclarke.tumblr.com/post/174003758104/fanfiction-trope-mash-up">List</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ship Fics [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resolutions Aren't Just For New Year's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts">Stacysmash</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely related to part 24 of this series. It can be read alone though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Azumane-san?” Yaku asked as he crested the top of the hill. </p>
<p>The former ace of Karasuno jumped at the sound of his voice making Yaku smile. Years may have passed but his gentle giant status certainly hadn’t changed much. Emphasis on giant, because goodness he was <em> big </em>. </p>
<p>Yaku cursed the voice of Lev in his head that said most people were giants to him. </p>
<p>Shaking away the annoying memories, he continued forward, hand outstretched. It was engulfed in Azumane-san’s larger one and he had to swallow a sudden lump in his throat. Apparently, the adage ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’ rang true for him. </p>
<p>His high school crush, it seemed, didn’t stay back in high school. </p>
<p>“Yaku-san, it’s great to see you! I didn’t know you were coming.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I managed to get the night off. You snagged a great spot!”</p>
<p>“Thanks but it wasn’t me. Daichi was already here holding the place.” His smile fell. “Unfortunately he got called into work.”</p>
<p>“Kuroo’s gonna be pissed, he was really looking forward to seeing him,” Yaku said with a slight frown. </p>
<p>“Speaking of, where is Kuroo-san? I thought you were arriving together?”</p>
<p>“The idiot missed the train,” Yaku grumbled, taking the seat Azumane-san offered on one of the handful of colorful blankets nestled against each other. “With all the time he spent annoying me about the time, you would think he could manage to make it.” </p>
<p>Azumane-san laughed but he looked a little concerned. “Hopefully he makes it in time. Do you know who else is supposed to come from your side?” </p>
<p>“Kenma and Tora, I think, but who knows with them? Kenma still isn’t exactly the outdoor type and he has Tora wrapped so securely around his finger he won’t need a ring to keep him.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I heard about that from the last get together. Shame I wasn’t there to see it in person. That and Kuroo-san finally putting a move on Daichi. God, took him long enough.”</p>
<p>Yaku snickered. “Sawamura-san played him so well, it was really funny. Kuroo likes to think he’s clever but he’s a push over when it comes to that guy.” </p>
<p>The sun was beginning to set, casting a beautiful glow on the grassy hills around them and the sound of the wind rustling in the scattered trees was peaceful. Around them, more and move people started to arrive, staking claims of their own and chattering quietly amongst themselves.</p>
<p>“So, enough about our friends, how’ve you been, Yaku-san?” Azumane-san asked, pulling a bottle of soda from a cooler and offering it to him. </p>
<p>Yaku took it with a nod of thanks, twisting off the cap. “Pretty good, working mostly. Adult life certainly is a lot busier and much less fun.”</p>
<p>“I hear you there. Some weeks it’s get up, work out, work, work some more, eat, get home, shower, eat, sleep.”</p>
<p>“That’s a lot of eating,” Yaku laughed, relishing in the blush it drew to Azumane-san’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“At least I learned how to cook finally. Eating takeout for almost every meal was getting too expensive.” He looked down at his stomach, poking at it. “In more ways that one.”</p>
<p>“Pfft, please, you look fine,” Yaku said without thought. “Course, that doesn’t sound too different from when we were in school, chasing a different dream.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Azumane-san sighed, looking out over the horizon. The last remnants of the sun’s rays highlighted the strong line of his jaw and Yaku’s heart sped up a little. </p>
<p>He was <em>really </em>handsome. Yaku’d always thought so, ever since they first met a handful of years ago on a court shining with veneer and the sweat and tears of teenage boys fighting for their own small piece of glory that felt like it was worth the whole world. He was glad a majority of their teams had managed to stay in touch, further cultivating their friendships… with some developing into more. </p>
<p>The ping of his phone drew his attention down and he frowned at a message from Kuroo letting him know he wouldn’t be making it after all. Another message came as he was reading the first, this one from Tora stating the same. </p>
<p>“Looks like it’s just us, unless some more of your group is coming?” he asked, looking up at Azumane-san. He startled to see just how close they were now. He hadn’t realized it when they first sat down, but the knowledge they’d be on their own now really made the whole atmosphere feel more intimate and… romantic. </p>
<p>The thought made him blush. </p>
<p>“As far as I know it was just me and Daichi. Suga had plans already and the rest of the gang,” he shrugged, looking a little forlorn, “well, we’re all adults now, harder to get together.” He smiled, a little strained, laughing but it sounded hollow. “Probably a good thing the others couldn’t make it. I mean, who wants to sit around with a bunch of couples, ya know?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yaku agreed lamely. </p>
<p>They sat in silence just staring at the sky, watching as stars began to dot the inky canvas. </p>
<p>If this were a date, Yaku would, maybe, try to hold Azumane-san’s hand. But it wasn’t a date and he really needed to stop thinking about this before he did something stupid. </p>
<p>“It’s really beautiful,” Azumane-san said. </p>
<p>Yaku agreed, turning to look at him. Their eyes met and Yaku couldn’t stop himself from leaning closer, his eyes darting down to Azumane-san’s lips, his mind wandering to what it would feel like to press his own against them, even just once. Despite the widening of his eyes, Azumane-san didn’t move away as Yaku inched closer and just when it looked like they were going to touch, a huge explosion overhead had them both jumping back.  </p>
<p>The fireworks show had begun.</p>
<p>It was hard to enjoy it, what with his heart racing and his mind whirling because <em>what the hell was he thinking? </em>He couldn’t just… kiss the man! He hadn’t even properly confessed yet! A groan bubbled up in his throat but he suppressed, despite the fact it wouldn’t be heard over the blasts filling the sky with color.</p>
<p>They watched the show in silence until it was over and the only sounds left were the cheers of the crowd around them. Yaku stood, brushing off imaginary dirt from his jeans. </p>
<p>“This was fun,” he said, forcing warmth into his tone. He just needed to get away. </p>
<p>“Yaku-san, wait,” Azumane-san said, freezing Yaku in place. </p>
<p>Slowly he turned to face him, finding his face as crimson as his own felt. “I, uh, I really did have a good time tonight.” He fidgeted, taking in a deep breath. “And I was thinking maybe we could do it again? Only, this time we’ll plan on it being just us.” </p>
<p>Yaku blinked. Shocked to silence, it took him a few seconds to remember how to talk. “You mean… like a date?” </p>
<p>Azumane-san nodded. “I like you and, unless I was reading those seconds before the show wrong, I think you like me too.” He shrugged, shy and adorable despite his massive size. </p>
<p>“I do, I like you a whole lot but I didn’t think you were interested so I just… didn’t say anything,” Yaku finally admitted. It felt good to get the words out, even if it was still scary despite Azumane-san’s own confession. </p>
<p>“Great! Awesome! Good! Uh, so, I have your number, we can set something up.” </p>
<p>Yaku smiled and nodded. “Sounds good.” He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist, hugging him. After a second’s hesitation, Azumane-san returned the embrace. </p>
<p>“Told you it would work.” </p>
<p>They startled apart for the second time that night and Yaku glared at the newcomers. Well, one in particular. “Kuroo, you bastard! I should have <em> known </em> something was up when you ‘missed the train’!” </p>
<p>Kuroo barked out one of his horrible laughs, his arm slung around a slightly sheepish looking Sawamura. </p>
<p>“Daichi, I thought you were working,” Azumane-san said, disbelief in his voice. </p>
<p>“I was. I was working on helping you two get together finally.” </p>
<p>Kuroo snickered again, leaning down to nuzzle against the top of Sawamura-san’s head earning a slight whap that was barely a pat. “Anyway, now that’s out of the way, let's get dinner,” Kuroo insisted, taking Sawamura’s hand to pull him back down the hill. </p>
<p>“Wait! Kuroo, we can’t ruin their first official date too!” </p>
<p>“It’s because of us they even have one! Ouch!” Kuroo rubbed the arm Sawamura-san had pinched. “Ok, fine, I don’t like sharing you anyway.” </p>
<p>Their bickering died away as they moved down the hill leaving a slack-jawed Azumane-san and a fuming Yaku behind them. </p>
<p>“I’m going to kill him,” Yaku said. </p>
<p>“Uh, maybe not? I don’t want our first date to be me visiting you in prison.” </p>
<p>Yaku laughed then took Azumane-san’s hand. “They're right about one thing. What are we waiting for? How about that date right now?”</p>
<p>Azumane-san smiled and nodded. “Sounds perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>